Les Fleurs de Scorpius
by Djoon
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy a deux fleurs dans sa vie. Deux femmes qu'il aime de tout son cœur...


Dans sa vie Scorpius a deux fleurs. Deux femmes qu'il aime, et pourtant deux femmes si différentes l'une de l'autre.

Il y avait déjà Rose. Rose Weasley était une jeune fille calme, posé, intelligente, drôle et sérieuse. Elle était comme lui, il aimait les mêmes choses et étaient des âmes soeurs. Elle et Albus étaient sans aucun doute possible ses meilleurs amis. Rose était celle qui savait le conseiller sur toute sorte de chose, celle avec qui un seul regard suffisait pour se comprendre, celle qui était tous ce qu'il était et à qui il tenait énormément. Une des femmes de sa vie. Et malgré toutes leurs ressemblances, leurs goûts semblables, leurs regards qui voulaient tout dire et une grande complicité, jamais au grand jamais il n'y avait eut d'amour entre eux, bien que tout le monde soit sûr du contraire. Même Ron le père de Rose avait des doutes et passé son temps à les questionner sur hypothétique amour, mais se faisait vite interrompre par sa femme Hermione, qui elle, avait l'air de comprendre leur relation. Rose disait que c'était parce que sa mère et son oncle Harry, avaient une relation semblable. Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Harry et Hermione quand ils étaient ensemble et remarque bien vite que Rose avait raison , comme toujours pensa-t-il. Il est vrai que Rose avait toujours le dernier mot et la sagesse de ne pas le faire remarquer, sauf dans certaine cas particuliers, comme les disputes avec son frère. Scorpius songeait régulièrement que ça devait être un de leur rare point divergent, lui était fils unique et Rose, elle, avait un petit frère avec qui elle se chamaillait souvent, lais qu'elle aimait tout de même profondément bien qu'elle ne l'avouera sûrement jamais. Car les seules moments où Rose était différente, c'était quand elle était en présence de son frère, ce qui l'a rendait borné, chose que Scorpius, n'avait jamais bien compris, sans doute étais-ce un truc de frère et soeur. Après tout quand Albus était avec son grand frère James, lui aussi devenait plutôt borné et il n'y avait qu'avec sa petite soeur Lily que c'était différent.

Lily et différent était deux mots qui allait très bien ensemble. En effet la deuxième fleurs de Scorpius, était un lys qui avait toujours était sa fleur préféré. Lily et lui étaient si différents et semblable à la fois. Elle et Scorpius n'avaient pas été dans la maison où on les attendaient, lui étant à Serdaigle et elle à Serpentard mais contrairement à lui, Lily n'en avait pas souffert. Lily était espiègle, maligne, ambitieuse, rêveuse et avait un grand sens de l'humour et du dérisoire. Lily était tous ce qu'il n'était pas et ça lui faisait tellement de bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne vous ressemble pas. Lily et lui n'étaient pas amis, ni âme soeur, comme il l'était avec Albus et Rose. Non Lily était la femme qu'il aimait. Lily était là dans ses bras, tous deux allongés dans l'herbe, fixant le ciel. Lily venait de finir sa scolarité à Poudlard et rêvé de chanter à travers le monde, de voyager, de s'amuser et vivre sa jeunesse. Lui avait des rêves, plus terre à terre. Il demandait juste de garder son travaille de libraire à Fleury et Bott. Lily toujours dans ses bras chantait de sa voix enchanteresse qui transportait Scorpius, il était prêt à tout pour continuer à vivre ses moments là. Il savait que dans quelques semaines, Lily partirait en France, présenter certaines de ses chansons à des producteurs sorciers et moldus, Lily étant prête à tout pour son rêve de musique même à chanter chez les moldus en cachant sa nature se sorcière. Dans ses moments Scorpius comprenait que Lily se retrouve ce soit retrouvé à Serpentard. Elle était très ambitieuse au niveau de sa passion et Scorpius ferait tout pour la soutenir, bien que la séparation lui faisait très peur, lui ne pouvant, devant continuer son travaille, d'autant plus qu'on était en été et que les écoliers de Poudlard, se précipiteraient bientôt pour acheter leurs livres de cours.

 **Deux ans plus tard**

Scorpius a quittait Poudlard depuis quatre ans maintenant et travaille tient à présent sa propre librairie sur le chemin de traverse, spécialisé en littérature pour enfant, rassemblant toutes sortes de romans, aussi bien moldu que sorcier. Ce concept révolutionnaire sur le chemin de traverse, avait plutôt bien marché et Scorpius avait un petit succès qui lui suffisait amplement pour gagner sa vie.

Il y avait toujours ses deux fleurs dans sa vie. Rose était devenue son associé dans la librairie, sa connaissance des oeuvres moldus étant très utile. Cette dernière avait un petit ami, se prénommant Ulrich Finnigan et étant un ancien camarade de Poudlard. La complicité de Rose et Scorpius n'avait pas changé et depuis que Rose avait un copain, Ron avait cessé ses questions.

Puis il y avait Lily. Lily triomphante, Lily qui avait réussi, qui était la plus populaire chanteuse sorcière. La jeune femme qui avait même réussi à remplacer, les traditionnelles et horribles chants de noëls de sa grand-mère par ses propres chansons, un vrai exploit. Lily avait beaucoup voyager et elle et Scorpius avaient dû se séparer pendant une année entière, ce qui fût très difficile pour les deux amants. Mais à présent elle était à ses côtés et leur relation était officialisé.

Rien au monde ne pouvait rendre Scorpius plus heureux, il avait ses deux fleurs heureuses et avec lui.


End file.
